Jesus Christ
Jesus Christ, also known as the Messiah, is a figure referenced multiple times in the Xenosaga series, eventually appearing in Episode III. Jesus was a man that lived on Lost Jerusalem about 6000 years before Xenosaga, where he was born on 0 A.D., and died in 33 A.D. In Xenosaga, he appears as a tan-skinned Middle Eastern man with long dark hair, dark brown eyes and some facial hair. He became the central figure of Christianity, and later, Ormus, which is a perverted form of Christianity. His relations to U-DO, Abel, Rennes-le-Château and Grimoire Verum are unknown. Biography He lived his years in having his followers, known as the Apostles, to teach others to save themselves by following his word so humanity could enter the Kingdom of Heaven and obtain eternal life and peace with God in the Upper Domain. This included Yeshua (chaos) and Mary Magdalene, his partner. In order to enter Heaven, one must love thy neighbor, help the poor, cure the sick (the mentally and physically ill), feed the hungry, quench the thirsty, shelter and gives homes to the homeless, and make the world a better place for the unfortunate and humanity. The rich must give away and detach themselves from their material physical belongings and possessions. A young rich man asked Jesus how to obtain eternal life and Jesus replied, Tragically, Jesus's sacrifice was all for naught, and humanity still continued to commit crimes against one another for at least 2000 years after his death. Even so-called "Christians" disobeyed Jesus's teachings, which led to events such as the Crusades. As Kevin Winnicot said, "Men are creatures capable of nothing but destruction and conquest." Humanity failed to follow Jesus's teachings, fueled and ruled by greed, money and war, and corrupted and contaminated by self-interest. The worth and value of a human being was judged by how much wealth they had and could create. Society was divided into classes, rather than trying to achieve wealth for everyone indiscriminately. The character of a society can be judged by how it treats its most unfortunate and weakest members. People were manipulated into blaming and antagonizing the poor for being poor, believing them to be "lazy" and "deserved" it. Humanity's permeating selfish attitude, greed, and obsession with materialism eventually led to the creation of the Gnosis to exterminate and kill the entire human race, essentially beginning the events of Xenosaga. Jesus's crucifixion , or Mary Magdalene, crucified.]] Jesus's existence and his Apostles became a threat to Wilhelm's role to protect the Lower Domain, and sought to stop them from destroying the universe. Jesus was impulsively mocked and treated like a social outcast by those who couldn't understand the meaning and depth of his teachings. Eventually, Jesus was arrested and was crucified. This action had severe consequences and repercussions, permanently dooming and cursing humanity from ascending to the Upper Domain. Abel's Ark appeared when Jesus was crucified, presumably to destroy the world if Jesus sought vengeance (which was believed to be the 10,000 angels). However, this never occurred, for his role was to save his people from their sin after death. Three days after his death in his mortal form, Jesus rose from his grave and sent an angel to the women to know that he had risen, as he had said. Words of Lemegeton A shadowy organization, later known to be Ormus, existed before his crucifixion and is presumed to have been created for his existence to continue in history. However, the organization's role was to look after the "words" he past on. These "words" he spoke were Lemegeton, a program that was installed by God, which serves as a failsafe to lead the universe to dissipation. Lemegeton was made by Yeshua without knowing the threat it posed for the universe, and Wilhelm continued to watch over this program for six thousand years. Grimoire Verum was the former Chief of Vector Industries's Zohar Research Department at Toronto, Ontario, Canada. His identity and role is mysterious, and may be a reincarnation of Jesus Christ, or one of Jesus's Apostles, similar to how Shion Uzuki is the reincarnation of the Maiden of Mary Magdalene. Grimoire was the person in the era of Lost Jerusalem who deciphered Lemegeton, which had been left behind as an ancient document, and wrote the Lemegeton program. Using his Program Lemegeton, a link experiment with the Original Zohar in the era of Lost Jerusalem was performed using his own daughter, Nephilim Verum, as a test subject. As a result, a matter shift was generated, and mankind had no choice but to escape from Earth. Afterwards, Program Lemegeton ended up being scattered all throughout the U.M.N. Although Grimoire had become an existence of the imaginary number domain, he had not been swallowed into the Collective Unconscious. Zarathustra It was presumed that Jesus may have been the few that helped Mary Magdalene to create Zarathustra, along with those who worshiped her and Yeshua. They had created the relic to ascend to the realm of God, and Yeshua was to be the power source for the artifact. Unfortunately, things didn't go as they had hoped, for God did not permit mankind's action. Ultimately, Wilhelm then installed the Eternal Recurrence into Zarathustra to save the universe from dissipation within an eternal circle. Trivia * In Episode I, Albedo Piazzolla quotes Jesus in John 12:24 when he says, "Except a corn of wheat fall into the ground and die, it abideth alone: but if it die, it bringeth forth much fruit." This is said during his decapitation scene to MOMO. * It is possible to play as Jesus using a hack.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xFf5Y2_-N8c Gallery Messiah.png JesusModel.png Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Mysterious characters Category:Episode III characters